memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
The Child
:Během přípravy a vlastního nakládání bakteriologických vzorků na loď USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), které mají být přepraveny na vědeckou stanici k dalšímu výzkumu, otěhotní Deanna Troi s neznámou mimozemskou bytostí. Těhotenství Deanny probíha mimořádně rychle a také tělesný i duševní vývoj narozeného chlapce je zrychlený. Děj epizody Příběh začína odletem raketoplánu Repulse z hangáru 3 lodi Enterprise zpět ke své mateřské hvězdné lodi USS Repulse. Raketoplán přepravil na USS Enterprise-D novou hlavní lékařku Katherinu Pulaski. Tuto skutečnost osobně oznamuje komandér William T. Riker kapitánovi Jean-Luc Picardovi a díky tomu se zúčastňuje v jeho pracovně předvádění modelu nového přepravního modulu. Modul navrhl Geordi La Forge. Dokládá, že přepravní modul zajišťuje kompletně řízené prostředí, tj, gravitaci, teplotu, atmosféru, světlo a ochranné pole. Moduly mají být určeny pro přepravu živých vzorků. Poprvé mají být použity pro přepravu bakteriologických vzorků plazmového moru z 'aucdet IX na vědeckou stanici Tango Sierra. Mor vypukl v soustavě Rachelis a na vědecké stanici se mají pokusit vyrobit účinný protilék. Komandér Riker mezi řečí vyzdvihne jmenování Geordiho La Forge hlavním inženýrem slovy "Šefinženýr. To zní moc pěkně". Prezentace končí upozorněním šéfinženýra, že modul bude nutno 512x nareplikovat a k tomu bude potřebovat mnoho energie, kterou odsaje s warp motorů. V této době vnikne na loď Enterprise neznámý objekt (má tvar zářící malé modré hvězdičky). Dat zjistí na přístrojovém panelu změny údajů a popíše je jako náhodný přenos energie, která pronikla do lodi zadní levou gondolou a způsobila kolísání energie v lodi. Jev prověřuje i Geordi La Forge, avšak nic nezjistí. Přesto komandér dá Datovi pokyn, aby dále tuto skutečnost sledoval a oznámil, jestliže na něco přijde. Modrá hvězdička zatím putuje po lodi a zkoumá, co se na lodi děje. Postupně navštěvuje výtah, chodby a kabiny posádky, až se dostane do kajuty poradkyně Deanny Troi, která právě odpočívá na svém lůžku. Postupně se pohybuje po jejím lůžku až náhle zmizí. Kapitán Picard se po nástupu do směny začíná zajímat o postup přípravných prací při nákladu vzorků a též si vzpomene na novou hlavní doktorku. Od komandéra Rikera se dozví, že se ještě vůbec neohlásila na můstku. Proto prověřuje, kde se nachází a k velkému překvapení zjistí, že je právě na palubě 10 v lodním baru. Tato infomace ho zaskočí. Riker se nabídne, že ji přivede, avšak kapitán se rozhodne za ní zajít osobně. "Špatný způsob, jak poznat kapitána", poznamená Worf. Cestou do baru potká Picard praporčíka Wesley Crushera. Kapitán se omlouvá Crusherovi za zpoždění, které oddálí jeho setkání s matkou (Doktorka Beverly Grusherová nyní vede zdravotnickou sekci Hvězdné flotily). Diskutují o tom, jak pro Wesleyho bude těžké opustit Enterprise. Po příchodu do baru kapitán potká novou barmanku Guian a ptá se jí, kde je doktorka Pulaski. Přechází ke stolku, kde doktorka sedí, a hned ji chce pokárat, že se mu po nástupu na loď neohlásila. Doktorka ho přerušuje a vyzve ho, aby si přisedl. Teprve nyní si Picard všimne, že u stolku s doktorkou již sedí poradkyně Troi. Troi je velmi vyplašená. Na základě informací od doktorky Pulaski svolává kapitán Picard neprodleně poradu. Omlouvá se, že pouze stručně představí nového člena posádky doktorku Pulaski a ihned přejde k informaci, že poradkyně Deanna Troi je těhotná. Všichni přítomni jsou z toho zaskočeni, nejvíce však komandér Riker. Doktorka Pulaski přítomným oznamuje, že těhotenství Troi je velmi neobvyklé - probíhá zrychleně. To, co v normálním těhotenství trvá šest týdnu, u Troi proběhlo za jedenáct hodin. Picard navíc oznamuje, že Troi přišla do jiného stavu neznámým způsobem a doktorka Pulaski doplňuje, že její plod má genetický kód, který je na půl lidský a na půl betazoidský. Se strachem, zda nejde o nepřátelský čin je navrhováno, aby těhotenství bylo přerušeno. Troi se rozhodne, že si dítě ponechá a Picard vše uzavře tím, že tedy není o čem diskutovat. Těhotenství Troi pokračuje neuvěřitelným tempem a během krátké doby nastanou u Troi příznaky porodu. Na porodní sál ji přivede Dat. Troi požádá doktorku Pulaski, aby Dat mohl asistovat při porodu. Doktorka toto odmítá s odůvodněním, že poradkyně Troi bude potřebovat uklidňující lidskou přítomnost, nikoliv studenou techniku. Přesto si Troi Data u porodu přeje. Dat je velmi zvědavý, protože pro něho je to naprosto nová zkušenost a přitom rozvíjí své teorie vztahu matky a dítěte. Troi nemá vůbec žádné bolesti a zakrátko se jí narodí chlapec. Pojmenuje ho Ian Troi. Druhý den jde kapitán Picard s doktorkou navštívit Troi a její dítě a je velmi překvapen tím, že chlapec již vyrostl asi do čtyř let pozemského věku. Již mluví, pozdraví se s Picardem a požádá ho, aby se vůbec nebál, že prý je vše v pořádku. Vývoj dítěte pokračuje i nadále velmi rychle. Navštíví i zařízení pro děti, kde se seznamuje se štěňty. Dohled nad dětmi má slečna Gladstone. Během porodu a růstu malého Iana pokračují přípravné práce a také i nakládání bakterologických vzorků. Všech prací se účastní i lékařský pověřenec Federace nadporučík Hester Dealt. Všechny vzorky jsou zaneseny do počítačové databáze Enerprise. Doktorka Pulaski si při prověřování databáze všimne, že asi 20% těchto vzorku je zmutovaných. Dává to za vinu genetickým inženýrům a upozorňuje kapitána, že v případě, že by se nějaký vzorek uvolnil, během několika hodin by zničil veškerý život na lodi. Při přepravě lékařských vzorků dochází k poruše. V jednom z kontejnerů v nákladovém prostoru 5 nastal neřízený růst vzorků plazmového moru. Doktor Deal oznamuje, že je to velmi kritická situace. Členové posádky si neumí vůbec vysvětlit, proč k tomu dochází. Rikerem je navrženo kontejner odpálit. Toto je však zamítnuto doktorem Dealtem, protože rozptýlení vzorků do kosmického prostoru by mohlo vyvolat katastrofu při případném setkání s nějakou civilizací. Situace je však kritická i pro Enterprise. Během 30 minut rozrůstající se vzorky roztrhnou modul a zamoří loď. Proto Riker navrhuje kapitánovi, aby se veškerý personál lodi přemístil do talířové sekce a tu oddělit od zbytku lodí. Kapitán souhlasí. Mezitím se doktorka Pulaski zabývá otázkou, proč se náhle jeden ze vzorků začal rozrůstat. Od doktora Deala se dozví, že se jedná o zmutovaný kmen vyvinutý doktorkou Susan Nuressovou během epidemie plazmového moru před 70 lety v systému Obi. Tento vzorek byl navíc vystaven nízkým dávkám Eichnerova záření. Dále přijde s dotazem, zda toto záření může i nyní podpořit růst. Doktor Deal to potvrzuje. Ian náhle oznamuje Toi, že musí opustit loď, protože ví, že je pro ni nebezpečím. Troi dochází k závěru, že Ian chce zemřít a ihned v šoku povolává doktorku Pulaski. Doktorka se dostavuje a s ní i další členové posádky. Dat zjišťuje, že právě Ian je zdrojem nebezpečného Eichnerova záření. Mezitím Ian umírá, což doktorka potvrzuje. Po krátké chvíli se kolem chlapce objeví modrá záře, ta se změní do zářící hvězdy, která se soustředí v dlaních Troi. Tato hvězda po chvíli prochází stěnami lodi a odlétá do kosmu. Z nákladového prostoru je podáno hlášení, že v kontejneru se vzorkem opět došlo ke stabilizaci. Troi oznamuje, že Ian měl pravdu. Právě on byl příčinou problémů se vzorky. Dále vysvětluje, že byl formou inteligentního života. Když míjel Enterprise, zaujal ho život na ní. Chtěl ho více poznat a žít mezi námi. Vůbec nikomu nechtěl ublížit. Bakteriologické vzorky jsou v pořádku přeneseny na výzkumnou základnu. Přenos vzorků zajišťoval šéf přepravy. Následně Enterprise opouští i doktor Hester Dealt. Během toho všeho prožívá krizi Wesley Crusher. Vnitřně bojuje s tím, zda má také opustit Enterprise. Jeho vnitřní rozpor poznává Guian, a vše s ním rozebírá. Vysvětluje mu, že nemusí stále dělat jen to, co se od něho očekává, ale že si může dovolit určitou míru sobectví. Wesley dojde k rozhodnutí, že na lodi zůstane. Jde za kapitánem s dotazem, zda ho na lodi nechá. Kapitán Picard souhlasí, ale jen za podmínky, že bude souhlasit i matka. Wesley však říká, že je to jeho rozhodnutí. Po návratu na můstek kapitán oznamuje, že se praporčík Wesley rozhodl zůstat na lodi, a hned mu dává příkaz, aby zadal kurz ke kvadrantu Morgana. Všichni se hned začnou špičkovat, kdo se bude starat o dospívajícího chlapce, když na lodi není jeho matka. Picar rozhodne, že to bude komandér Riker, protože je k tomu "kvalifikovaný". Riker nemá námitek. Picard ukládá Wesleymu, aby se spojil s matkou a oznámil jí, že má jeho svolení zůstat na lodi, ale že poslední slovo bude mít ona. Wesley ví, že matka nebude proti tomu a děkuje všem za důvěru. Výpisy z palubních deníků * Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *Diana Muldaur jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski *Whoopi Goldberg jako Guinan *Seymour Cassel jako Hester Dealt *Zachary Benjamin jako malý Ian *R.J. Williams jako starší Ian Troi *Dawn Arnemann jako Miss Gladstone *Dore Keller jako praporčík (strojovna) *Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien ("šéf přepravy") *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (v textu neuveden) České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti * V 2. sezóně TNG nevystupuje doktorka Beverly Crusherová. Její roli doktorky převzala herečka Diana Muldaur jako Katherine Pulaski. Celkem hrála ve dvaceti epizodách 2. sezóny TNG. Jen ve dvou epizodách z celkových dvacetidvou 2. sezóny TNG chyběla (The Outrageous Okona a Q Who?). Objevila se též v původní sérii a to hned dvakrát. Poprvé jako nadporučík Ann Mullhaová (TOS: Return) a podruhé jako doktorka Mirinda Jones (TOS: Is There in Truth Beauty?). *V této epizodě se též poprvé představil Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien. Od této epizody zastává na lodi USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) funkci šéfa přepravy. Jako Miles O'Brien vystupuje celkem v 55 epizodách Star Trek: The Next Generation. Colm Meaney si již zahrál i v některých předcházejících epizodách TNG, ale vystupoval v jiných rolích. * Touto epizodou začíná a naopak končí v 6. sezóně TNG epizodou - Suspicions (6x22) slavná herečka Whoopi Goldberg v roli Guinan. Celkem se objevila v 28 epizodách. Dále vystupovala ve dvou filmech (Star Trek: Generace a Star Trek: Nemesis). *O Whoopi Goldberg se traduje, že byla velkou obdivovatelkou a fanynkou Star Treku. Šlo to prý tak daleko, že ve všech epizodách TNG i filmech vystupovala bez nároku na honorář. *V roce 1989 byla tato epizoda nominována na cenu Emmy za hudbu "Dramatic Underscore". Autorem byl americký skladatel Dennis McCarthy. * Worf a Geordi La Forge poprvé vystupují v nových - žlutých - uniformách, které označují změnu jejich pracovního zařazení. Worf je tím povýšen do funkce šéfa bezpečnosti (prakticky ji vykonává od smrti Tashy Yarové - epizoda Skin of Evil) a Geordi La Forge je jmenován šéfinženýrem. Worf má navíc novou stříbrnou šerpu. Poprvé se představí v uniformě i Wesley Crusher, používá šedou. * Před touto epizodou byl Geordi La Forge povýšen do vyšší velitelské funkce - poručík (mezi epizodou The Neutral Zone a tímto příběhem). * Toto je první epizoda, ve které William T. Riker vystupuje s vousy. * Uvedený nosný příběh byl původně plánován do nikdy uskutečněného Star Trek - Phase II. Neuskutečněná epizoda měla nést stejný název, ale naopak se měla narodit holčička. Další odkazy :2294 Child de:Das Kind en:The Child (episode) es:The Child fr:The Child (épisode) it:Il bambino (episodio) ja:光から生まれた生命（エピソード） nl:The Child pl:The Child